Making Up
by seeimsmiling360
Summary: One-shot. This is something I can see being a reality for these two and happening in the future, particularly after watching the Season 6 Promo. Disclaimer: Contains violence and non-consensual content.


_**A/N** Sorry for not posting something in a million years! This is just a one-shot that I was recently inspired to write. This is not based on Tara killing the Sheriff in S5, but what I allude to is something similar. Didn't feel the need to get into details of it because that's not what this story is about. And it might get a little intense at times, but I think it's because I had so much fun writing it, lol. _

_Would love to hear your thoughts. Hope it's not too much. xoxo_

* * *

Fangtasia. The sun had set just an hour ago. Pam sat in her office, with tax papers neatly on one side of her desk, and hundreds of receipts on the other. Dried crimson was visible in a thick line from the inside of her earlobes down her neck, and blood occasionally trickled down her nose, which she would wipe away daintily with a tissue. She had gotten no sleep. She couldn't. She had no choice but to stay awake, all because of Tara's stupid mistake.

They weren't speaking to each other. They had had a huge argument the previous night. Tara had fucked up, but Pam was just as much to blame. It was her responsibility to teach her, and she hadn't. And now Pam needed to be up to wait for when they inevitably arrived. She didn't know what was going to happen, or when, but she knew it was unlikely that this would all go away smoothly and easily.

She hadn't fed. In a long, long time. There was plenty of Tru Blood in stock, but she couldn't bother with it. She could feel her body was weak, significantly weaker than usual, but she was too stressed to eat anyway. So here she was, alone and awake while her progeny slept soundly in the basement, all because she had to take the responsibility. To suffer the seemingly inevitable consequences.

XXX

Tara slowly pushed open the lid of her mahogany coffin. She sat up and looked across the room at Pam's coffin, which was shut and unoccupied. She hesitated before moving any further, but soon realized that most of her anger had dissipated with the day's sleep she had just gotten. She climbed out of her coffin and eventually headed up the stairs.

When she walked into the office, she observed Pam separating several different piles of papers and filing through them meticulously. She stood quietly in the doorframe, but Pam didn't look up or acknowledge her in any way. Tara peered at her, waiting and gauging her reaction. Nothing.

Pam kept her head down, continuing with her work as she felt her progeny's piercing stare still on her. Tara stood there for a few more moments, watching in silence as the blonde alternated between making notes with her indigo-inked pen and sorting through various cream-colored papers.

Tara eventually crossed over to her. Pam continued to ignore her, and Tara gazed down at the sides of her face. She saw the crusts of crimson down her ears and stared at them in wonder. She knew what the bleeds were, but she had never seen them before, especially on her maker. She could sense through their bond, however, that Pam was exhausted. Ever so lightly, she touched the pads of her fingers to the area right beneath her ear lobe. Pam reacted to the touch instinctively, flattening her palm against Tara's chest and shoving her hard across the room. She had to muster all of her might to do so, but she tried her best to make it appear effortless. Tara flew back and crashed into the opposite wall. Her head snapped down from the impact, and her eyes immediately widened as her brow furrowed.

"What the fuck's your problem?" she demanded.

Pam didn't answer.

"_Hey_," Tara urged hastily.

Silence.

Tara glared at Pam, who was still busy at work, or at least appearing to be. Tara clenched her jaw before marching deliberately towards her. Pam still didn't acknowledge her, and after another moment of waiting, Tara bent down towards her. With one hand, she scooped up a pile of papers on the desk, throwing them dramatically into the air. With her other hand she pushed the rest off the desk and they all dropped to the floor.

Pam gritted her teeth with such force they threatened to crack and crumble. All the hours of work she had just done were ruined as she stared at her new mess of an office; papers lay scattered in disarray all around her desk and the floor.

Tara knew exactly what she was doing; this was the way to piss Pam off the most. She turned around and began to walk out of the room. She knew that was childish, but the way Pam reacted was uncalled for. Even in their worst arguments, Pam had never laid a finger on her.

"Bitch," Tara muttered as she entered the bar. But before she could say another word, Pam, who had sped out behind her, spun her around and immediately wrapped a hand tightly around her throat.

"You little cunt," Pam hissed.

She tightened her grip, her anger augmenting her strength in that moment. The movement had caught Tara by surprise, but she didn't show it. She was about to bring her arms up to push Pam's hand away, but instead, her eyes moved to right below her neck. An instant later, she hooked her fingers over the top of Pam's Prussian blue corset, and she ripped it, right down the middle.

It fell pathetically to the ground, and Pam lowered her head to stare at the ruined garment, seething. That had been _incredibly _expensive; it had been made and tailored especially for her. Tara stared at Pam defiantly with a smug satisfaction in her eyes, but a moment later Pam was knocking her down to the ground.

They struggled as they grabbed at one another, and Tara flipped Pam over and held her down. Both sets of fangs protracted with a click and they snarled at each other. Pam reached her arms around and dug her nails into Tara's back, pulling the fabric of her shirt apart with both hands as she raked her nails harshly across her skin. The motion peeled away several layers of her skin, easily drawing blood. Tara howled and tugged at Pam's pants. Pam smacked her chin up with the heel of her hand, and Tara struck her back, smushing her cheek as she pushed the side of her face into the ground. Pam kicked and jerked as Tara tore her pants off. In the midst of doing so, Pam managed to flip them over again, pinning Tara's hands above her head. Tara leaned her upper body up, sinking her fangs into the side of Pam's neck. Pam let out a guttural, throaty scream and let go of Tara's hands to push her face away. Tara swallowed a mouthful of Pam's blood, which now began to leak out of two slowly healing orifices.

With her newly freed hands, Tara threw Pam off of her and jumped up to standing. Pam smashed into the opposite wall, nearly cracking her head from the impact. Tara sped over to her and pushed her hands behind her back. Pam kneed her in the stomach, and Tara keeled over. Pam smacked her hard and then lifted her leg, pressing the bottom of her foot to her chest and shoving her across the room. Tara flew back and the middle of her back hit the edge of the bar counter hard. A sharp pain shot up through her spine and temporarily disabled her. Pam raced towards her and they grappled their way to the floor again. Pam managed to pull and then rip Tara's pants off as she straddled her, and Tara clawed at the side of her face and flipped them over again. Pam thrashed her limbs as they both twisted and fought for dominance. Pam curled her fingers and pressed her nails right beneath Tara's bare shoulders, scratching her all the way down her front. Tara yelped as her blood began to seep out of her ebony skin and drip onto Pam's chest and stomach. The lacerations promptly healed themselves and Tara threaded her fingers into Pam's wavy locks and yanked her head hard.

Pam had a momentary lapse out of an irrational fear that Tara might pull her scalp off. She reflexively brought her hands to her head, exposing her unguarded body. Tara took this opportunity to rip her underwear off with one hand and nudge her legs open before forcefully shoving three fingers inside of her. Pam cried out and pushed hard on Tara's shoulders. Tara resisted, pressing her upper body against Pam's hands as she used her free hand to pin one of her arms above her head. She curled her fingers and began thrusting up and Pam arched her back as she unconsciously moaned. She used her free hand to shove Tara's face away.

"Get off of me," she spat.

But Pam's voice caught in her throat when Tara twisted her wrist and flexed her fingers. Pam bent her legs and dug her heels into the ground, which kept slipping. Tara leaned down and crushed their mouths together. Pam vacillated between pulling away and attacking her mouth. Tara fucked her as their fangs repeatedly cut into the other's lips and tongues. Tara continuously healed, but as her fangs slashed into Pam's full, plump lips, she could taste her blood begin to course down her chin. She lapped this up as she sought Pam's tongue and continued to drive her fingers inside of her.

Pam turned her face to the side and felt her abs start to tense and release on their own accord. She knew the longer she let this go on, the less resistance and control she would have. If she submitted to pleasure, she lost. She reached her arm down and pushed and tugged at Tara's wrist. She was unsuccessful the first time, but then tried again with all her might and pulled Tara's fingers out. She rolled on top of her and started to pull at underwear. She was rough and impatient, but this was the first time Tara got a proper view of her. The sight was shocking. Tara abruptly stopped moving at all. She lay there passively, gazing at Pam, whose body looked an utter mess. Faint scratches and bruises were still visible all over her milky skin, and there was blood everywhere. Her hair was a disheveled and tangled and there was a desperation and a pain in her eyes.

Tara peered at her, calmly now. She reached up and touched Pam's cheek gently with the pads of her fingers. Pam was so distracted that she didn't realize Tara had stopped resisting, or even stirring beneath her at all. When she finally met Tara's eyes, she saw her progeny gazing at her openly and intently. Pam felt her walls immediately collapse and she blinked as her lips softly parted. Tara moved her hand up, stroking her hair and then bringing her palm forward to rest against her cheek. She smoothed her cheekbone with her thumb and then retracted her fangs. She gently dragged her fingers over Pam's lips and then down her neck. Pam swallowed, not sure of what to do. Tara pulled her in by the nape of her neck and kissed her softly. Pam eventually responded, allowing their lips to overlap. Their kisses gradually grew heavier and wetter and Tara sat up, pulling Pam into her lap. Pam's fangs occasionally nipped her, but she didn't mind. Tara trailed her hands up her back and unclasped her bra. She broke away and leaned down to place kisses across her collarbone and up her neck. Pam's eyes slipped shut, and she felt Tara lift her to gently place her down on her back.

Tara leaned down and pressed her lips to the swell of Pam's breast. She moved lower and took her nipple between her teeth, tugging gently and then sucking. Pam moaned and moved her hand to the back of Tara's head, stroking her hair. Tara eventually tended to the other breast as she smoothed her hands down Pam's stomach and over her hips. She eventually began to place warm kisses down her body as she pushed her legs open. Pam drew in an unnecessary breath and blew it out shakily.

Tara placed more kisses on her inner thighs, occasionally sucking on patches of skin and grazing her teeth lightly. When she eventually brought her tongue right between Pam's legs to find her clit, Pam whimpered and furrowed her brow. Tara held Pam's legs open with her forearms while she lightly scratched up and down her torso and the tops of her thighs. She flicked and sucked, and then used broad strokes with her tongue. Pam's thighs began to tremble as she ran her fingers through Tara's locks, gently stroking her scalp. Tara bit down gently on her swollen bundle of nerves and Pam let out a choked moan as she gripped Tara's head hard and squeezed her eyes shut.

Tara massaged her pelvis before bringing one hand down between her legs. Slowly, she slid two fingers inside as she continued to work her tongue and lips fervidly. Pam's gasped and she began to rock her hips, arching them closer to Tara's lips. Tara pumped her fingers in and out steadily while she worked her clit and Pam grinded her hips faster as her moans grew in pitch and intensity. She leaned up to get a better view of Tara, but immediately fell back down as Tara drove her fingers in harder. She began to shake involuntarily and Tara held her legs open as she flicked her tongue as fast as she could. She gripped the fleshy swell of her hips and Pam began needlessly panting as she was brought to the edge. She covered her face with her hands and Tara reached around to hold the tops of her thighs steady, Pam's body quaking unpredictably. She arched her back as far as she could manage and reached down to tug at Tara's hair. With barely another thrust of her hand, Pam was there. She cried out and pulled Tara's mouth closer to her, only to immediately push her away. Tara didn't stop moving her tongue and Pam's brow grew even more pinched as she struggled to keep her body still.

Tara eventually pulled away. Everything was so wet down there, her saliva having mixed with Pam's arousal, coating her inner thighs and practically everything else. She wiped her mouth before slowly kissing her way up her body to hover over her. She licked her neck and her chin where there were still traces of scarlet, and then kissed her softly. Pam peered at her in a half-lidded gaze and eventually brought her hand up to cup her cheek. They held each other's gaze for a while in total silence. Pam swallowed and blinked slowly. Tara leaned down to kiss the hollow of her throat. She pressed her lips gently across her throat and collarbone before coming back up again.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

Pam remained quiet, but eventually swept her thumb lightly over Tara's cheekbone. She wanted it say it back. She really did.

And Tara knew this. And knew in time she would be able to. But for now, she leaned down and rested her head against Pam's chest. Pam reached her arm around and draped it over Tara's back.

Whatever was going to happen, they would deal with it. And they would deal with it together.


End file.
